Universal Ties (Paused)
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Sequel to Universal Love :) I hope you guys enjoy! I suck at summaries! So please read to find out what is going on :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO . Rated T to be safe :3
1. Ch 1: Recapper

**Me: Okay, well, here goes chapter one of Universal Ties :3 I sure hope u guys like this story :) This is the sequel to Universal Love, so if you guys were wondering what Yami, Yugi, and the rest of the Universal Love gang was up to, well, here's the continuence. The first chapter will just be an informative one, just to kind of let you know where we are on this story. :3 I do now own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Universal Ties**

**Chapter 1**

**Recapper**

Yugi and his friends graduated from college with their bachelor's degrees in different areas of study. They had discovered Yami at Yugi's house, and went to see him. After visiting with him, Yami gave Yugi a promise ring and swore to return for him. Yami had waved goodbye to his friends, kissed Yugi, and left, intent on travelling around the world.

A year later, Yami returned. He found Yugi and told him that he'd seen the world, and nothing offered him as much as Yugi did. He got on one knee and asked Yugi to marry him. Yugi was just happy to have him back, the marriage proposal was just a bonus.

The two lovers were engaged for a whole year before they finally got around to actually getting married. Yami's family knew nothing about it, except for his cousin, Seto. Seto was Yami's best man at the wedding, with his other friends being right there with him. Yugi walked down the aisle in a long, elegant white gown-of his choosing of course- with a white bouquet.

The friends lost touch after the wedding, moving on with their seperate lives. Marik and Malik left to Egypt, no one knew if they ever came back or not. Bakura and Ryou took off with the two crazies, Bakura and Marik never being to far from each other. Mai and Serenity married a year after Yami and Yugi, they had read it in the paper. Seto and Joey married soon after followed by Duke and Tristan. Yami got a job as a college professor, after proving how smart he was. He still had to go through classes, and take tests, but he graduated from it in half the time.

Yami came home one night - one year after they'd wed - and was wrapped tightly in a hug by a tearful Yugi. When asked what was wrong, Yugi simply handed Yami an envelope that'd already been opened. Yami raised a brow, his hands shakey as he opened the letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter, wrapping his arms around Yugi as the letter hit the floor.

It'd been six years since the friends had been at Yugi's house, the night after graduation. It was hard for Yugi to entertain himself during the day while Yami was at work, not having any friends around. But, he found a way to entertain himself, a year into his and Yami's marriage...

**Me: I know it's a short chapter, and that's how I wanted it. I didn't want to spoil anything, so I didn't post what the letter was about :3 The next chapter will be the real first chapter, this was just to let u know what was going on... :3 Until next time guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	2. Ch 2: Good Life

**Me: Okay, so FDI, and Universal Ties, plus some editing on my others stories... Yep... Pretty sure I can handle this ^w^ I'm also still working on 1... 2... uhhh 4 other stories that have YET to be posted XD I really gotta stop coming up with new ideas :3 Oh well... Anyway, on to chapter 2 of Universal Ties! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**And to those of you who thought the letter was something bad, well... You were way off :) lol! Sorry Fallen, but you finally guessed wrong! XD I had to rub that in ur face XD lol! You used to guess all of the events correctly, so, it's about time u got one wrong :3**

**Universal Ties**

**Chapter 2**

**Good Life**

Wide, curious, burgundy red eyes searched frantically for their target after hearing the door shut. Akari Hoshi Sennen was small for being three years old, but that was to be expected with how short her papa was, not that her daddy was much taller. She was still learning how to say her words right, but that didn't stop her from telling her fathers just how much she loved them. She was definantly a daddy's girl, but daddy wasn't home a lot, so she spent more time with her papa.

Akari had long ebony black hair, highlighted blonde with a burgundy, somewhat pink, strip over her right shoulder. Her face was round and cherubic like her papa's used to be, her eyes were a narrower round, a mixture between her parents' eyes. She was currently in a purple dress with a dark purple ribbon tied around the middle. Purple sandals were on her feet with pink hearts on the velcro straps. "DADDY!" She cried out reaching her father and wrapping herself around his legs.

"Hey 'Kar 'Kar" her father greeted, sitting down his briefcase and lifting the three year old in the air. "Were you good for papa today?" Her father had narrow crimson red eyes, and tricolored hair- ebony black, with red tips, blonde bangs with a few bangs going back into his combed back hair.

"Mhm" the little one hummed, nodding her head up and down.

Just then the young girl's papa came walking in "Hello honey" he greeted.

"Hey" his husband greeted back, pecking his husband on the lips.

"Akari, sweetie, you need to go in the living room and pick up your toys, please."

"Okay papa" the little one chirped as her father sat her back on the ground. She skipped out of the kitchen and in towards the living room.

"How was work?" The shorter one asked.

"Okay I guess. Not really anything going on, so kind of boring."

"Do you miss being the student advisor yet?"

"Ya know, I kind of do."

"Do you regret quitting yet?"

"Not really, my love. I was able to do what I needed to do, come back to marry you, and one year later we got that letter in the mail telling us we were going to have a baby." He smiled, cupping his husbands face, remembering the night they got the news. His husband had given a blood sample at the hospital, after multiple tests revealed nothing as to why he was nausiated. The results came in the mail one week later, and they couldn't be happier. They held each other and cried tears of joy in the kitchen that night, excited about the news. "Three years later, here we are."

The shorter one smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi."

Akari came skipping back into the room "I cweaned dem up papa" she chirped as she stopped at Yugi's feet.

"Good job. Thank you very much" Yugi said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yew weltome" she said, smiling as she turned back towards Yami. "Up!" She chirped, holding her arms up.

Yami chuckled as he bent down, picking their little girl up and placing her on his hip. "What did you and papa do today?"

"We pit'd flowors."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dey pwetty."

Yami smiled as he poked his daughter's nose "Not as pretty as you."

The little girl giggled as her father poked her nose, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Yow silly daddy."

"I know" Yami chuckled.

"I wub yew daddy" Akari said, hugging her father.

"I love you too 'Kar 'Kar."

Akari pulled away from her father, leaning over to her papa "I wub yew too papa" she said, wrapping her tiny arms around her papa as he took her from Yami.

"I love you too 'Kari."

A knock sounded on the door, alerting the three of them that someone was at their door. Yugi passed Akari back to Yami as he went to answer the door. "OH MY RA!" Yami heard Yugi scream, causing him to run in towards the door.

"Yugi what's-" Yami stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of his husband, wrapped around his best friends.

"I missed you guys so much" Yugi mumbled into Joey's shoulder.

"We missed ya too Yug'" Joey greeted. "Hope ya don' mind, we brought our lil one ova here."

"I don't mind at all, maybe he'll enjoy playing with Akari."

"Kazuto, you be nice" Seto scolded the little boy. He had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes, his face was shaped like Joey's, hard narrow eyes like Seto's, and a body build like Joey.

"He is so cute" Yugi cooed.

"'e's also a bit of a brat" Joey chuckled.

"Where's your little girl at Yugi?" Serenity asked.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, seeing Akari hiding behind Yami. Yami shrugged, then looked back at Akari. "She's hiding behind her daddy."

The group walked in and saw a little head peeking halfway from behind Yami's leg. "C'mere 'Kar 'Kar" Yami said, attempting to pick the little girl up.

"Noo" she said hiding behind Yami's leg.

"Oh, c'mon. Come meet our guests."

"No" she pouted.

"It's very rude to not greet your guests" Yami said raising his brows. He knew how much Akari hated to be rude.

Akari's mouth dropped open a little bit, her tiny eyes widening. "But... Daddy..."

A smirk crossed Yami's face, he knew he'd won. "Still know how ta get 'em 'ey Yam?" Joey chuckled, seeing the look on Yami's face.

"Child psychology is a magical thing." Akari sighed, holding her head down as she slowly crept out from behind her father. "Akari, head up" Yami told her. Akari pouted for a second before lifting her head to look at everyone. "Now. How do we greet our guests?"

"Hewwo, I'm Akawi." She said as she curtsied, holding either side of her dress. "It's nice to meet yew."

"She is so cute" Serenity cooed. She started to walk towards Akari, but Akari was faster and ran for cover behind her father again.

"I'm surprised she lasted that long" Yami chuckled.

"We wanted to stop by and let you guys know we were back in town" Seto told them, grabbing Kazuto as he tried to run back out the door.

"Well, thanks for letting us know. Maybe we can get together sometime" Yami said, attempting to shake Akari off his leg.

Akari giggled as her father kicked his leg back and forth. "Higher daddy, higher" she cheered.

Yami chuckled as swung his leg back and forth, swinging the little child higher and higher with each pass. "We'll get together sometime this week, I think I'm off Friday. We can go for coffee or brunch or something, and catch up."

"Sounds like a plan. We're gonna take Kasuto home and make him take a nap. He's being a little cranky."

Yami chuckled "Whaat? That little guy doesn't look to bad" he said as Kasuto walked over to him. Yami winced and held up his leg as Kasuto kicked him in the shin "Okay, well, he is a very cranky boy with a very hard toed shoe."

Akari's eyebrows furrowed as she locked her attention on the little boy. "Hey yew!" She said as she stepped out from behind her father, standing her ground in front of the boy. "Yew don't kick my daddy" she growled as she kicked the little boy in the shins. "Take that!"

Yami picked up Akari giving her a look that told her she was in trouble. "Akari, we don't kick. Now apologize to Kasuto!" Akari crossed her arms, looking away from her father. "Akari" Yami growled dangerously "Now!"

Akari sighed as Yami sat her down in front of Kasuto, crossing his arms to show his disapproval. "Sorry" Akari mumbled.

"Like you mean it."

"I'm sorry" Akari said louder.

"Now go to your room."

"But-"

"Now."

Akari crossed her arms as she walked towards the stairs, crawling up them as her legs weren't long enough to walk up them like everyone else. "Sorry about that, she's still learning that she can't take matters into her own hands."

"Well, she's definantly defensive over her daddy" Seto chuckled.

"Yeah she is."

They continued talking to each other for a few more minutes before everyone left. "Well" Yami said turning to Yugi as everyone left "That was unexpected."

"Indeed it was" Yugi hummed as he placed his hands on Yami's chest.

Yami smirked as he pulled his husband in for a long, slow kiss. "I love you" Yami chuckled as they pulled away.

"I love you too" Yugi giggled, lightly tapping Yami's cheek. "Now, you need to go talk to our daughter."

Yami sighed "Alright. I'm headed upstairs."

"Be nice."

"I always am." Yami chuckled as he walked up the stairs, going down the hall to Akari's room. "Akari?" He opened the door to her room and saw her sitting on her bed, her arms crossed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Akari, you know what you did was wrong don't you?" Yami asked as he sat on the bed.

"He ki-kit-ed yew furst" she hiccuped.

"I know. But you should've let his daddy get him. That's why parent's are there baby. You can't go off taking things into your own hands."

"Bu-but-"

"Listen" he said, his voice low as he cupped her face, making her look at him. "If you guys didn't have us, you'd just be fighting all the time. You kids give us a reason to be here. So, let us do our jobs, you just enjoy being a kid. Okay?"

"Otay daddy."

"Now wipe those eyes, and go blow that snotty nose." Akari giggled as her father wrapped her in a hug, pulling her on his lap. "Then we can go eat dinner. Or..." Yami eyed Akari playfully, not noticing Yugi standing in the doorway, smiling at the sight. "Or the monster could eat you for dinner" Yami growled playfully, tackling Akari back on the bed. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Ahh! Daddy no! Not da munstur!" Akari giggled as her father growled in her neck.

Yami laughed with Akari as they wrestled, Akari finally able to break free and ran away, running towards the stairs. "Wun away!" She yelled, running past Yugi and scooting on her butt down the stairs.

Yami continued laughing as he sat up on the bed. "Oh she is crazy" he chuckled.

"You. Are crazy, my love" Yugi said as Yami stood, walking towards him.

"Sometimes crazy is a good thing" Yami said, winking at Yugi.

"Only when it's crazy love for a family" Yugi said, pecking Yami on the lips.

"Only way to have it." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder as Yugi wrapped his around Yami's waist. "Now let's go have some dinner shall we?"

"Dinner sounds delicious" Yugi said.

"Good, because I think Akari is hungry now" Yami chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, noticing Akari scooting a chair to the cabinet. Yami snuck up behind Akari, snatching her up "What are you doing?" He growled playfully.

"I wan sheeze its" Akari said pointing at the cupboard.

"Ask next time. Okay?"

"Otay. Me haz sheeze its now?"

"Please?"

"May I pweaze haf some sheeze its daddy" Akari asked, giving Yami puppy dog eyes.

"I swear you use those to get your way" Yami chuckled. He sat her down on the floor and poured her a little bowl of cheeze its. "Here you go."

"Tank yew" she chirped taking her bowl of cheeze its into the living room.

"You spoil her. You know that right?" Yugi said, looking at his husband.

"I'm well aware" Yami chuckled.

The family made dinner, sat around the table eating, and went upstairs to go to bed.

"Goodnight 'Kari" Yugi said, tucking Akari in and kissing her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams baby."

"Night papa. Swee dweams."

"I love you."

"I wub yew too papa."

Yugi smiled as he stood from the bed, Yami walking over to take his place. "Comfy?" Yami asked as he sat down, a book in hand.

"Mhm" Akari hummed, nodding her head.

"Good. We've got, Goldy Locks and the Three Bears, Little Red Riding Hood, or The Three Little Piggies."

"The piddies" Akari chirped.

"Okay. Three Little Piggies..." Yami opened the book and began to read to Akari, getting halfway through before he realized Akari was already asleep. He smiled, kissing Akari's forehead as he stood from the bed. "Goodnight princess."

He turned on Akari's princess night light, sitting the books on her night stand, and shutting off the light as he left the room. Walking to his room he turned on the upstairs bathroom light, in case Akari woke up in the middle of the night. He continued down the hall towards his room, smiling when he saw Yugi sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He shut the bedroom door, making his way slowly towards his husband. He bent down kissing Yugi as he reached him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him back as he deepened the kiss. Yami pulled away, looking at Yugi with half lidded eyes as he brushed Yugi's bangs behind his ears. "You are so beautiful. I don't think I could imagine life without you, now that I have you."

Yugi smiled as Yami leaned back in "Luckily you won't have to worry about that" he whispered before closing the distance. The two of them cuddled together, holding each other tight as they fell asleep.

**Me: Oh my Ra! I could NOT find a good stopping point to save my life... Okay, now getting to work on my other stories XD Hope you enjoyed! Until next time ladies and gents! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


End file.
